Texas Sure is Hot
by Charles Darling
Summary: Basically, it is about a young woman who is traveling through Texas and runs into the Hewitt family...other that that, well...you'll have to read it ;D  Only rated M for language so far.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own totally nothing by the way, except maybe for the plot and Frankie...but I totally do not own TCM in any way...obviously or I wouldn't be sitting around on my crappy laptop and writing horrible fanfiction, lol.**_

"_**Hop along Hansen! Hop along!"**_

The young woman groaned in her sleep and twisted—the horrible chant replaying in her head. She had been six years old and children of that age could be cruel, especially if you were considered different. Frankie Hansen knew what it was like to be different, having lost her leg to an infection at age four, and was mocked mercilessly by the other students; she wanted friends, but they could never get past the fact that she hobbled around on a fake leg.

"_**Do you even got a mommy and daddy? You're too weird!"**_

Blue eyes shot open and a hand flew to cover the heart that fluttered in a supple chest.

"Damn brats..."

Hansen rubbed her eyes sleepily and crawled out of bed, reaching for the cane that lay in the chair to her left. The bathroom was not quality in the cheap motel, but it served its purpose. She let the warm water of a shower wake her up before she continued her journey through rural Texas, the land of endless barren. _'Or at least it seems that way...'_ she thought as she got dressed very slowly and waltzed out the door to her room and up to the receptionist's desk.

"What can I get you sweetie?" The woman behind the counter drawled slowly as she filed her nails.

"I'm here to pay." A glance up was the only acknowledgment that she got. Slipping a hundred dollar bill on the counter, she grabbed her bags and headed for the door—her car being her only sanctuary from the torturous heat of the Texas sun, that is, if her car had any working air—it never seemed to flow nowadays.

The roads of Texas seemed to drag on for eternity and Frankie was almost certain that she had ran over at least five dead armadillos, each one making an eerie crack under her tires. With music blaring on the radio, Hansen almost didn't notice the flashing blue lights in her rear-view mirror, until a horn blasted at her. Tearing to the side of the road, she jerked to a stop and closed her eyes tightly. _'Fuck me, I wasn't going that fast!' _The police pulled sharply behind her and the imposing figure stalked to the side of her window.

"Do you have any idea of just how fast you were goin'?" Frankie glanced up and winced.

"No, sir...I didn't think I was speeding..."

"I'll let you know when I care what the _fuck_ you think about. Get in the car." Eyes darted nervously around as panic started to grip Hansen's throat.

"You-you're arresting me?"

"Did it fucking sound like I was kiddin'?" Hansen gulped and climbed slowly from her car, growing stiff as the cop gripped her wrists tightly and forced her to the back of his squad car.

"You're gonna' regret breakin' the law, damn kids these days..."

"Where are we headed?"

"Shut the hell up, you'll find out soon enough." Thus started Frankie Hansen's best day ever...

Well, I'm thinking about this story, but not sure if I will continue it for long...I guess it really depends if I get bit by the inspiration bug again...but meh.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Can anyone believe it? There is actually another chapter! I still own nothing, but oh well. This chapter is short as well, but I'm getting the hang of writing. The show must go on...**_

It was about forty-five minutes before the pair—if they could be called that—made it to their destination. When Frankie turned her gaze up towards the crumbling plantation house, she grimaced and hoped that they would not be here long.

"Is this the...final stop?" She dared to question, sweat starting to form at her brow from the scalding Texas sun.

"What the hell else were you expecting? Get the fuck out of the car and drop to the floor!" Frankie complied hesitantly and hoisted herself up out of the seat—her leg protesting about having to maneuver to the ground without a functioning partner. The real panic did not set in until she heard the click of a gun and she quickly started to struggle.

"What the _fuck _man?! I was only speeding! You can't shoot me for that, it's illegal!" Her protests met no ends as he steadied the gun to aim at the back of her head. If ever a miracle were to happen, now would have been the perfect time. '_Dear Lord, if you save me, I promise to never laugh loudly in church ever again!' _The Lord, being merciful, sent forth Luda Mae Hewitt to save the day.

"What in the _**world**_ do you think that you are doing, Charles Hewitt, Jr.?! That young lady is not to be slaughtered like a little lamb out in our front yard!"

"Mama, she is a breaker of the law and I will not have her walkin' off the victorious one!"

"Why, she doesn't even have a right leg! How could you force that poor girl to the ground? She won't even be able to get back up again. Get in the house you bully, and I will take care of this little angel." After shooing Sheriff Hoyt inside, Luda Mae bent down and hurried to help Frankie to her feet...her foot. Frankie Hansen's smile looked a little watery as she bestowed it upon the benevolent older woman, but it made her face light up and instantly Mama Hewitt was taken with her.

"You know, I never did have a daughter—how's about I take you inside and let you get cleaned up, hmm? After that, I'll brush out that mane of yours and you can tell me about yourself. Don't worry about Charlie, he won't bother you as long as you're under my wing."

"Th-thank you, ma'am, but I really couldn't! I don't want to take up your time..." Hansen cut off when she saw the nasty gleam in the woman's eyes. There was something very wrong here, and Frankie really did not want to stay around long enough to find out what it was.

"Now you listen to me child, I want you to go get in the tub and scrub until there is not a lick of dirt on you. I'll find you a dress to where—those shorts are entirely unfit for a young woman. Off you go!" Frankie did not protest this time and followed her host up the stairs and into a room that looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries. '_Hopefully the tub is in better condition..'_ It was not, much to the dismay of the young woman, but she was not about to say anything and set to work at removing her clothes as soon as the door closed behind 'Mama.'

_**I promise to be much better at uploading now, those of you who read this story. As the semester is almost out for me, I should have more time :) Let me know if you see any mistakes.**_


End file.
